1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to window treatments and more particularly to a frame for use with window coverings.
2. State of the Art
Windows are used in buildings to provide for the passage of light and for creating views into and out from a building for its occupants and passerbys. Windows, such as single or dual pane glass windows, can prevent unwanted debris and air circulation from outside the building. However, colorless and tinted glass windows, by themselves, often do not provide adequate control for light levels and view for privacy and comfort. As such, window coverings such as shades, shutters, and blinds are also used in addition to windows to help building occupants control light levels and view with respect to the window. However, a physical gap between the window and at least a portion of the window treatment can permit light to enter through the physical gap causing a light gap. A light gap can be a nuisance or problem, to some degree, among various window treatments including shades, shutters, and blinds.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of window treatments for a frame that can reduce or eliminate a light gap along with other advantages such a frame provides.